bad player turnabout bad player
by barrylawn
Summary: bad player must defend bad player against bad player by proving bad player killed bad player so bad player can declare him not guilty CAN HE DO IT


"goodnite maya" said phoenix wright and they went to bed

BAD PLAYER BAD ATTORNEY

TURNABOUT BAD PLAYER

BY BAD PLAYR

WRITTEN FOR THE BAD PLAYER APPRECIATION DAY, NOVEMBER 5TH

bad player woke up the next day and it was november 5th

"wait what happened to my name" said bad player

"bad player we gotta go to court" shouted bad player waking up too

"shit" said bad player cause he promised to defend bad player for killing bad player

bad player and bad player got to court and bad player was waiting for them

"hey pal u gonna defend me right" said bad player

"yea" said bad player

"wow thanks pal"

DISTRICT COURT COURTROOM 4 84:10

"ah yes yes yes yes yes" said the court so bad player hit the little hammer thing

"court is in session for the trial of bad player" said bad player

"the defense is ready bad player" said bad player

"ha... reddyer than my coffees were this morning bad player" said bad player

"good make ur opening statement bad player" said bad player

"hey mr player IM the one who says that, penalty" said bad player

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT" shouted bad player and bad player penilized him

"wow bad player you fucking dumbass fuckhershit howd u mess that up"

"ha..." laughed bad player "the accused is mr bad player, he was seen on security footage entering the evidence room and taking out a knife from the BP-9 incident and stabbing mr bad player in the chest killing him, and then the victim wrote mr bad players name in blood before he died so we know its him"

"i see" said bad player "call ur witness"

"i call my witness"

a woman came to the stand

"why thank u mr bad player" said the woman "i witnessed that bad player kill the bad player right before my very eyes"

"HOLD IT" shouted bad player "whats ur name"

"who do u think u are, demanding a ladys name without saying ur own" said her

"o, im baaaaad plaaaayeeerrrrr"

the woman glared at him

"wat kind of ful do u take me for your bad player hes bad player hes bad player IM bad player are ter any other bad players i shud know about"

"OBJECTION" shouted bad player

"im outta here" said woman and she left

"wow" said bad player "i guess she wasnt bad player"

"OBJECTION" shouted bad player "sorry, bad payer, but theres a contradiction here, and it was in her testimony, u see, she said before she left that she WAS bad player"

"so"

"SO SHE COULD BE THE CULPRIT"

"sorry bad player thats impossible"

"an whys that"

"cause theres something else about this security footage i forgot to mention"

"what"

"bad player DIDNT HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted bad player

"thats right, we can clearly see bad player was a guy"

"FUCK" shouted bad player "i want another day of investigation"

"ok" said bad player "court is ajurned"

===AT THE INVESTIGATION PLACE===

"hmm i wonder how bad player could have replaced gumshoe without the cameras seeing him" said bad player

he went through the evidence room looking for evidence but all the evidence got mixed with the evidence room evidence so once he was done there was no evidence left and it was just the room

"ohai bad player" said a man and it was bad player

"ohai bad player im looking for the killer"

"ohhhh u shud ask tat woman, she very suspishus, come on get in ill take u to her" he opened the car door "com on. GEHT IHN"

so bad player and bad player got in the car and bad player took them to the womans house and it was the woman to testifyed

"whats ur name" said bad player

"CREEP"

"you are SO unhelpful" said bad player but then he noticed something

it was a document saying "on november 5 1985 bad player was born" so he put it in his pocket without her seeing

"so ur names bad player" he thought "whyd u have to make this so difficult bitch"

===THE NEXT DAY===

"court is back in session" said the judge

"im afraid theres been a mistake been made" said godot "THE VICTIMS NAME WASNT BAD PLAYER ALL ALONG"

"WHAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

"DONT BLAME ME, I JUST GOT HIS PROFILE YESTERDAY MORNING, HIS REAL NAME IS BOLT GIESOR!"

"but whats this mean" said maya

"its where im gonna turn this case around" said phoenix "godot look at the security footage again"

"for fucks sake trite i already told u that ur client bad player was na-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH"

"AS YOU CAN SEE" shouted phoenix "THE NAKED PERSON WAS ACTUALLY THE VICTIM!"

"O HOLY SHIT" shouted judge "we REALY shudnt have had the trial on bad player appreciation day" said judge

"and with this reveal, THE WOMAN MIGHT ACTUALLY BE THE KILLER"

"NOOOO" sweated woman "YOU HAVE NO PROOF"

"YES I DO, TAKE THAT" shouted phoenix and he presented the document "as you can see, the witnesss name is BAD PLAYER, THE KILLERS NAME"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted bad player "FUCK YOU YOU CREEPY CREEPY CREEEPY MAN"

"arrest that woman immedietely" said judge "while ur doin that i declare the defendant gumshoe NOT GUILTY"

THE END


End file.
